


Тень. Ритуал

by Tatrien (Taera)



Series: Путь теней [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Gen, Rituals, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После событий в северном храме Предтеч, Хэйтем решил ввести Кормака в свой Род.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тень. Ритуал

**Author's Note:**

> Повествование ведется со стороны Хэйтема, а не Шэя.

Увидев в храме Предтеч, на что Кормак был способен — как он летел по напитанному энергией воздуху, как яростно сражался с бывшим другом и победил того в честной схватке, как уговорил его, Кенуэя, пощадить Ахиллеса — Хэйтем предложил юному Кораксу войти в свой Род. Ведь не всякий вампир способен выдерживать гнет одиночества, и судя по отчетам Гиста, Шэй очень тяжело переживал потерю Создателя, но все равно столь успешно себя проявил. И Хэйтем совершенно не удивился, когда Кормак попросил дать ему время подумать над предложением.

Однако часы сменялись днями, а ответа все не было. Наконец Кенуэю надоело ждать — поскольку он хотел провести ритуал до того, как они вернутся в Нью-Йорк — и он, выйдя на обдуваемую северными ветрами палубу, поднялся на мостик.

— Шэй.

— Да, Мастер Кенуэй?

Юноша сосредоточенно вел корабль, внимательно осматривая горизонт на наличие препятствий. Старшего Коракса он одарил коротким взглядом и столь же коротким кивком приветствия. Сразу видно, что он серьезно относился к своим обязанностям капитана, хотя, на вкус Хэйтема, вести «Морриган» по проложенному курсу вполне смог бы и рулевой. Или тот же бедолага Гист, обязанный мерзнуть рядом с Кормаком, но, в отличие от последнего, не обладавший вампирским иммунитетом к человеческим болезням. Глаза старпома уже многозначительно покраснели, а дыхание со свистом вырывалось из легких.

— Ты думал над моим предложением?

Хэйтем с ноткой удовольствия заметил, как Кормак вздрогнул — значит, он помнил, и очень долго размышлял. Оставалось только выяснить, о чем именно он думал и к каким пришел выводам.

— Да, — подтвердил очевидное Шэй, и, приметив невыгодное течение, принялся корректировать курс корабля, всеми силами создавая вид бурной деятельности. Тянул с ответом.

Выходит, еще не пришел к окончательному решению.

— И? — подождав, пока «Морриган» выровняется, продолжил допытываться Хэйтем.

— Если я вступлю в ваш род, то линия Мастера Монро прервется.

Так вот, значит, в чем была проблема. Кормак не желал обрывать линию своего Создателя, и хотел сохранить в себе его кровь. Эта причина показалась Хэйтему настолько несоответствующей характеру Шэя, что он не сдержал короткого смешка. Надо же — такой самостоятельный, сильный Коракс — и настолько сентиментальный.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что у Монро больше нет Птенцов? — сам Хэйтем знал о четверых, трое из которых, вроде, дожили до настоящего времени. Вполне возможно, существовали и другие. — Более того, у него даже две родные дочери есть. Так что нет, тебе нечего бояться, Шэй. Его линия на тебе не прервется.

Кенуэй еще не решил, для него было проклятием или благословением то, что он с легкостью умел читать язык тела Кормака. С одной стороны, подобное знание во много раз облегчало задачу манипулирования, с другой — иногда Хэйтем ловил себя на мыслях, обычно ему не свойственных: «Он будет моим», «Очаровательная реакция», «А сейчас он ухмыльнется и выдаст сальную шуточку, и мне опять придется делать вид, будто мне не смешно» — абсурд, по большей части.

Так и сейчас, Хэйтем прекрасно увидел тот момент, когда Шэй расслабился и задумался над своей глупостью. На миг Кораксу даже показалось, что юноша осядет на палубу, но тот устоял — железной хваткой вцепился в рукоятки штурвала, заставив дерево жалобно застонать, да еще и настолько громко, что услышал даже Гист — он с беспокойством взглянул на штурвал, словно боялся, что тот сейчас развалится.

— Успокоился?

— Да. Спасибо, Мастер Кенуэй, — в мягком ирландском перекате прозвучала такая теплота и благодарность, что на секунду Хэйтему показалось, будто он ощущает в воздухе пряный аромат крови Кормака. Но это было невозможно — встречный морозный ветер и соленые брызги отовсюду попросту не давали шансов такому тонкому запаху распространиться даже на полметра.

— Полно, Шэй, я ведом исключительно корыстными целями, как и большинство людей в этом мире. Полагаю, больше нам ничего не мешает?

— Ничего.

— Тогда предлагаю отдать настрадавшийся штурвал рулевому, а Гиста отправить в лазарет, пока он не умер от переохлаждения. Ритуал мы можем провести в любое время. Твоя каюта для этого вполне сойдет.

— Посреди бела дня?

— Солнце нам не помешает.

Несколько секунд Кормак задумчиво смотрел на Гиста, молча изучавшего его в ответ, потом, кивнув, отправил его вниз и наказал позвать рулевого. Спустя еще почти минуту пришел матрос, и Шэй выдал ему указания, куда плыть. Только после этого Кормак, в последний раз окинув палубу оценивающим взглядом и удостоверившись, что все в порядке, удовлетворенно кивнул и направился вниз, к себе в каюту.

Хэйтем все это время наблюдал за происходящим со стороны — хоть он и успел за свой век набраться опыта в мореходстве, но таким специалистом, как Шэй, не был, и лезть с советами не собирался. Нет, его сильные стороны лежали в иных сферах.

Стоило ему закрыть дверь капитанской каюты у себя за спиной, как в нос сразу ударил ни с чем не сравнимый запах корицы, яблок и молний — запах Кормака, от которого у Хэйтема ныли клыки, жаждая погрузиться в чужую плоть.

— Что я должен делать?

— Мы проведем обмен кровью. Сначала я испью твоей, затем ты — моей. Никаких словесных формулировок, формирование связи происходит в процессе обмена энергией.

Хэйтем заметил, как на мгновение глаза Шэя полыхнули алым. И либо кровопитие просто очень сильно нравилось Кормаку, либо он испытывал слабость к запаху крови Кенуэя. На самом деле, это было не столь важно. Главное — ритуал проводится по обоюдному согласию. Увидев, что Шэй расстегивает ремни амуниции, Хэйтем последовал его примеру и тоже избавился от оружия, хотя ему всего-то и надо было, что снять кобуру с пистолетом, саблю да скрытый клинок. Плащ лег сверху, за ним — треуголка. Кормак провозился в два раза дольше, пока наконец не остался в одном жилете.

А потом Хэйтем в два шага подошел к Шэю вплотную. Тот инстинктивно отшатнулся от столь резкого движения, и наткнулся на стол, из-за чего на мгновение потерял равновесие. Кенуэй придержал его за плечо, увидел, как по телу юноши бежит крупная дрожь. Увидел, как он резко вдыхает.

— Спокойней, Шэй. Ты мне нужен живым.

В ответ тот лишь дергано кивнул, сглатывая.

Неожиданный порыв застал Кенуэя врасплох, и он только на середине движения понял, что делает — развязывает крават Кормака, который широко распахнул глаза от удивления и вглядывался в лицо Хэйтема, пытаясь понять, что тот творит. Не найдя ничего в себе, что бы воспротивилось происходящему, Кенуэй просто продолжил готовить юного Коракса к ритуалу. Тот стоял, нервно сжимая и разжимая кулаки, несколько раз закусил губу, но позволил своему будущему Мастеру творить все, что ему заблагорассудится.

Происходящее не хотелось торопить, но клыки ныли, отчаянно желая погрузиться в чужое горло, и с каждой секундой сопротивляться становилось все сложнее. Особенно делу не помогал тот факт, что по мере развязывания кравата запах приобретал все больше соблазнительных ноток. Вплоть до той отметки, что Хэйтему едва хватило выдержки медленно и аккуратно погрузить клыки в охотно подставленное горло.

Кормак глухо застонал и почти сразу после этого резко обмяк — Кенуэй едва успел подхватить его и удержать в вертикальном положении, но потом и сам покачнулся, когда вместо крови Коракса ощутил на языке небесную амброзию. Такого он еще не пробовал. Все его естество нестройным хором голодных голосов требовало еще, больше этой необыкновенной влаги, а пальцы покалывало от желания покрепче впиться в бока Кормака, чтобы он уж наверняка никуда не сбежал.

И Хэйтем — чего за ним не водилось уже давно — сам не заметил, как до синяков прижал Шэя к себе, как принялся жадно глотать льющуюся в глотку кровь. Он совершенно упустил момент, когда именно его сущность буквально запела, завибрировала от восторга, до краев заполненная душистой энергией.

Отстранившись, Хэйтем глубоко вдохнул, словно вынырнул с большой глубины, и несколько секунд погодя принялся одной рукой стягивать собственный крават. Одежда неохотно, но поддавалась, однако Кормак на его манипуляции совершенно никак не реагировал — он продолжал висеть куклой, запрокинув голову назад. Руки плетьми вытянулись по обеим его сторонам. Если бы Кенуэй не ощущал исходящей от Шэя сильной пульсирующей энергии, то решил бы, что перестарался. Но, судя по человеческому румянцу, в Кормаке крови оставалось более чем достаточно. Вот только сам он по-прежнему не подавал признаков жизни.

Оттащив его к кровати и уложив на нее, Хэйтем обхватил лицо Шэя ладонями и заглянул ему в глаза. Зрачок расширился на всю радужку, алый ободок ярко мерцает. Ни единого проблеска разумной мысли. Кормак впал в транс, готовый к формированию связи.

Разумно рассудив, что в подобном состоянии Шэй не сможет никого самостоятельно укусить, Хэйтем быстро избавился от наполовину расстегнутого камзола, засучил правый рукав, вспорол собственными клыками вены на запястье, и прижал кровоточащую рану ко рту Кормака. Поначалу не было никакой реакции, но спустя несколько долгих секунд губы сомкнулись вокруг раны, язык заскользил по разорванной плоти, выуживая все новые и новые порции крови. С каждым глотком Шэя Хэйтем ощущал, как очередная волна энергии обволакивает протянувшуюся между ними ниточку Связи, делая ее все толще и крепче.

Чем сильнее вампиры, тем крепче создаваемая Связь между ними. Чем больше Слуга был в состоянии выпить, тем выше его потенциал. А Шэй все пил и пил — в два, в три раза дольше, чем Холден. А ведь Холден был далеко не слабым вампиром.

Какой же удивительный экземпляр Монро сумел найти. Какими слепыми глупцами были Ассифы, что тянули с Инициацией. А теперь Шэй Кормак принадлежит ему одному.

Эта собственническая мысль отозвалась теплой волной в животе. Связь ярко пульсировала, еще не остывшая после формирования. Кормак прекратил пить, только когда запястье полностью регенерировало, и Хэйтем подозревал, что если бы не это — Шэй пил бы и дальше. Сильный.

Когда Кенуэй отвел руку от его лица, Кормак преданно посмотрел на него снизу вверх совершенно пьяными и счастливыми глазами.

— Мастер… — благоговейно прошептал он.

Глядя на быстро пульсирующую жилку на шее Кормака, Хэйтем с удивлением обнаружил жадно тлеющую внутри себя жажду. Шэй ее тоже ощутил — по только что сформировавшейся Связи — и с готовностью запрокинул голову назад, открывая шею, измазанную кровью после предыдущего укуса.

Решив заодно проверить, не попробует ли амброзию и в этот раз, Хэйтем оседлал Шэя и безо всяких церемоний вонзил в его горло клыки. Когда тот попытался ухватить его то ли за плечи, то ли за волосы, Хэйтем перехватил его руки на середине движения и вжал их в покрывало. Шэй хрипло застонал, выгибаясь дугой, а Кенуэй продолжал пить, с жадным любопытством отслеживая, как кровь все сильнее и сильнее становится похожа на влагу небес. Однако в этот раз Кормак не оставался безвольной куклой: он извивался, выгибался, сучил ногами и пытался высвободить руки — чем вынуждал Хэйтема держать себя все сильнее, крепче, беспощаднее. Амброзию Кенуэю отведать не удалось, но он почти довел Шэя до нужного состояния — не хватило самой малости, однако к этому моменту Хэйтем уже успел насытиться. Неохотно отстранившись, он выпрямился и окинул распластавшегося под собой Коракса сытым взглядом. Тот выглядел так, словно находился на самой грани… чего-то.

Движимый все тем же любопытством, Кенуэй мысленно потянулся к своему новому Слуге, но оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что его, словно травинку, подхватит налетевший шквал чистейшего наслаждения. Оно даже оказалось в несколько раз сильнее того, какое Хэйтем испытал в четыре годика, когда отец дал ему испить немного своей крови. Ослепленный и оглушенный, Хэйтем никак не мог понять, где он находится, а когда он наконец пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что лежит на смятом покрывале, а Кормак стоит у бочки в дальнем углу с приспущенными штанами и обтирается мокрым полотенцем ниже пояса.

Сложить два и два было совсем нетрудно. Другое дело, что Хэйтем впервые сталкивался с такой реакцией на укус у вампира — обычно подобное происходило с оборотнями. И, по хорошему, следовало бы немедленно приступить к изучению столь необычного феномена, но впервые за долгие годы Хэйтем был совершенно расслаблен, не в состоянии думать ни о чем трудоемком.

Он немного вздремнет, а потом со свежей головой приступит к решению очередной головоломки. Одно он абсолютно точно знал уже сейчас — некоторое время следует любой ценой избегать ментальных контактов.


End file.
